


A Double Sign of Fate

by seasonofmaya



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Family Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, MewGulf Twins, MewGulf as Parents, MewGulf having kids, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofmaya/pseuds/seasonofmaya
Summary: Mew Suppasit and Gulf Kanawut face the challenge of raising a family, A little earlier than they imagined, they live all the adventures of fatherhood... in double.IT'S NOT MPREG - THEY ADOPTMew Suppasit is close to turning 30, he is looking to start a family and this desire does not go unnoticed by Gulf Kanawut, his boyfriend of more than three years. Although the relationship is not long enough, the age difference makes time run differently for both men.Gulf is six years younger, but is mature enough to understand the responsibility of starting a family, so they have 'the conversation' and make a deal.Family, kids… forever connected!Expect the unexpected.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. 01 | The unexpected surprise

**Author's Note:**

> OK! I can't get over the thought of MewGulf being parents, so I had to write this here. I don't intend it to be a very long story, but we will follow great moments of first-time parents who need to deal with their careers and their new family.
> 
> I intend that the story at some point will skip a few years and follow various phases and moments of MewGulf as parents.
> 
> It will be mostly cute, but we will have a little drama, but not much, I PROMISE, just to let the story develop properly. MewGulf would be very cute and protective parents, right? Lucky babies to be surrounded by a lot of love <3
> 
> (I hope you like it, it's my first long story.)

The clock seemed to be running, he just wanted the time to be a little slow, he wasn’t a person who complained a lot, but today, with a week to go before his 30th birthday, Mew Suppasit wasn’t in a good mood, he was really  _ frustrated. _

He had been thinking about it for a few days now, he had started to enjoy the success and good life of years of hard work now, and it seemed that time was running out to age him. Thirty years is not much, but for him and the people around him, he has a few years on his back.

Always the eldest.  _ Always the Phi. _

Like his boyfriend. Mew was very grateful that Gulf, the handsome young 23-year-old boy, did not care about the age difference, in fact sometimes even Mew forgot that it existed, less at times like these: Mew was sitting, watching University graduation of his young boyfriend and remembering how he did it eight years ago to.

When he was only 22 years old and graduated from university for the first time.  _ He still remembered those days. _

Leaving the old days' thoughts aside, he looked around, his boyfriend's friends were young and he looked like an older brother sitting there, next to Gulf's parents. With a long sigh, Mew didn't allow himself to smile, he was really frustrated to think how maybe that thought would also hit Gulf someday.

He was starting his life now and he was very successful, although they met in a series 3 years ago, Gulf wanted to focus on his modeling career now, leaving his acting career a little aside. And Mew could say that he would be very successful in this new path, the young man was very handsome, really the most handsome and had received good job offers lately, Mew also had beauty as one of his qualities, but he knew that time too I could get on that thing and take that away from him too.

Well, they say that some people are like wines: the more time passes, the better they get.  _ Mew hoped this was true. _

Despite the thoughts that bothered him singing in his head, he put a small smile on his face when Gulf walked towards him, he looked to the side and saw some fans taking pictures.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to my teachers." Gulf said happily and Mew smiled, holding his hand, following him "Masters, this is Mew Suppasit, I would like him to hear some praise about my academic performance, please." Gulf smiled playfully and Mew greeted the teachers.

"Oh, yes, Kanawut is a great boy! Be proud of your  _ little brother. _ " One of the teachers said and Mew's smile withered like a dying flower, Gulf took a deep breath, ready to correct.

_ This happened sometimes. _

"No ..." Gulf was interrupted by Mew's soft grip on his shoulder.

"Nong is very hardworking, I know." Mew said, gently and Gulf stared at him in confusion "He's graduating with honors, right?"

"Yes, the best in my class." A teacher said "Nong Kanawut is a really good boy, he was never late for my classes."

Gulf thanked him and continued a small conversation, while Mew stared at him, he was not paying much attention to the conversation, he could only remember the Gulf professor's comment.

_ "P'Mew!" _ Some fans screamed and Mew looked in their direction, waving slightly, some girls in Gulf's class looked at him and smiled at each other, Gulf surreptitiously noticed the attention that mew was getting from some of his classmates and instinctively sought Mew's hand to hold it, but the eldest pushed it away, resulting in another confused look from the young man.

"I'm going to take the pictures with my family now, thanks for your time." Gulf said, thanking the teachers after a conversation that Mew hardly paid attention to "Come on?" He asked Mew that quickly agreed, saying goodbye too.

Mew took just two steps before Gulf stopped smiling, it was something that could be noticed quickly, because Nong Gulf had done nothing but smile today.

"Will you want to participate in my photos? Or are you ashamed?" Gulf asked and Mew frowned.

"I'm sorry?! Shame?" Mew asked quietly when they approached Gulf's mother who was smiling brightly, fixing Gulf's shirt and clearly thrilled to see him graduate.

"Mom, can you get a glass of water? I have a dry mouth." Gulf said and his mother agreed, walking away and he soon turned to Mew "You let them think you were my older brother, and what was that about when I wanted to hold your hand?"

"Oh!" Mew understood the problem "I am not ashamed, just ... are you? I mean, they will find this strange."

"What? Are you a guy? I don't care." Gulf assured and Mew wanted to laugh.

Gulf had really changed. He had accepted more about how they felt about each other and what they were. He had no shame in being in a relationship with Mew as  _ a man and a man _ . He was the one who told Mew that it would be better for them to assume this publicly last year than to keep hiding and looking like what they had was wrong. He took a risk. New to the entertainment industry, dating a co-worker, another man, with an age difference and talking about it openly.

Gulf Kanawut was a man of courage and Mew was very proud of that.

"Oooh, we still have that, right?" Mew hadn't even imagined it when they started talking about the problem "I'm talking about age, you know, they can see, they know, I'm old."

"Old man? What are you talking about?" Gulf laughed "You're talking like a sixty-year-old man, please, Phi! You're 29 years old."

"Next week I'm turning thirty." Mew said and Gulf looked at him.

"Wait, are you turning thirty? I can't believe it? Sooo old!" Gulf joked and smiled, making Mew pout.

Gulf, who was not yet to initiate their physical contact in public, approached, some fans soon pulled the cameras, some made noise and soon they were the attention of the place, some classmates from Gulf and teachers stared at him, trying to be subtle.

"You are still young, Tirak!" Gulf stated, the arm around the older man's neck and the hand lightly stroking the boyfriend's hair "Don't think about it too much." He said, walking away and smiling, looking that some people had understood that they were probably more than just brothers, at least that they had an intimacy and mutual affection, especially when Mew hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Gulf's shoulder.

"Thank you, Yai Nong!" Mew said, sweetly.

"Besides, I like someone older than me." Gulf said and Mew smiled, leaving a kiss on the boyfriend's shoulder and walking away, fixing his shirt sleeve, waving to some fans who recorded all those moments "Now let's go to the photos, you're part of my family."

Despite almost three years of relationship, which for many is still a short time, for Mew and Gulf it seemed much more. They had the intimacy of a married couple, as many of their friends said, they really were mature and their relationship was well established over time, in three months they would complete a year of living together, Mew had sold his old apartment just like Gulf , they had moved to a bigger place, with three rooms, where Mew used one of the rooms as an office/studio to work on his music, he had made a special acoustics to not disturb Gulf, they had a big living room and balcony , had also adopted a new dog to make Chopper not so lonely, the little bulldog, called Growlithe, which they affectionately called  _ Grow _ . 

They were in a comfortable life.

But the thought of age for Mew reminded him of an important issue: Kids!

Mew wanted to have kids, he didn't hide it from anyone and he knew he was reaching the age to happen, but it looked like an elephant in the couple's path, which they ignored until they had to get him out of the way to walk. Gulf was too young to be a father, at least that's what Mew thought,  _ he wasn't ready for responsibility now _ , in fact he almost never talked about children, only a few times when someone started the subject, but not Mew, he was always putting phrases like "my child will learn this" or "I can't wait to teach my child this" on the table.

But it seemed that things started to change at some point.

"I remember when you were still a stubborn little child, now look at you, a man graduated with honors." Gulf's mother said as they waited for the food they had ordered for the celebration dinner.

"You sound like this is a surprise," Gulf says, dragging the chair a little closer to Mew "But that's normal mom, one day we'll be at your grandchildren's graduation." He said casually to his mother and Mew tried not to choke while drinking water when he heard that, it looked like someone was reading his mind.

"Yes and I will be thrilled as I am now." Gulf's mother stated, while Mew smiled.

"I hope we are not as emotional with our children." Gulf whispered and Mew froze again.

He said our children.

_ Our children. _

"Your mother was like that on your graduation day, too, right, Nong Mew?" Gulf's mother asked, "I missed her today, it's a shame your father was sick just this weekend, but please send him my best wishes for improvement."

"Yes, I will." Mew replied first, "And she was worse, she cried two whole days earlier to try not to cry that day."

"See, Nong Gulf!" Gulf's mom says a little loudly "And she went through this twice!"

"Yes." Mew smiled, a little shy.

"Okay, mom, you can get emotional." Gulf laughed and pointed at Mew "Phi will be the one who will cry at our kids' graduation."

_ He said again. _

Mew was really surprised at how the topic "our kids" was jumping around the table several times and always started by Gulf. Despite the change in subject, Gulf once again quoted "our children" when talking about how Mew would charge them a good education like his parents had done with him, so they would probably be going to many graduations.

Dinner continued without making Mew more tense, at last the singer was driving home with Gulf, his family had gone with another car and they said goodbye at the restaurant, with Gulf's mother filling him with kisses on the cheek while he did faces.

The short drive to the apartment was silent, Gulf was tired and almost dozing, Mew was thoughtful, so he spared words.

"Grow! Chopper! We're here!" Gulf said as he entered the apartment and Mew carried his backpack, checking the phone, while Gulf was on his knees on the floor, petting the two dogs, who seemed to miss him.

"I'm going to prepare a bath, my back hurts." Mew said and Gulf looked at him, nodding "Do you want to participate?" He smiled.

"It seems to be relaxing." Gulf agreed.

"5 minutes." Mew warned and petted the dogs that were entertained with Gulf, then walked to the bathroom.

Mew turned on the water in the bathtub and checked social media, many fans talking about how good he and Gulf looked today. Mew really liked today's photos, he had to choose one to post congratulating Gulf and while looking, Mew couldn’t see that much difference in age, he really looked a little older, but he still looked good, he could do 25 years if you were sincere and just a little modest.

"Phi, I'm coming in." Gulf announced and Mew did not realize that he had spent 5 minutes looking at the photos and lost in thought, the bathtub almost overflowed when he hung up and confirmed his beloved "Ooi! Are you still dressed?" He asked, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"This is nothing subtle." Mew said, laughing.

"How are we going to shower with so many clothes?" Gulf asked, shaking his head and approaching Mew, unbuttoning his shirt "What were you thinking?"

"What?" Mew asked, lifting his shoulders to Gulf to pull his shirt off.

"Today." Gulf said, leaning against the tub and watching Mew unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down "You looked very thoughtful, all day." He said, watching Mew's actions closely and smiling because he liked what he was seeing.

"I think I arrived in the thirties crisis." Mew said and Gulf sighed loudly, stepping away from the tub and taking off the towel, entering the tub naked, while Mew had a pout and crossed arms "I'm serious!"

"Meeew!" Gulf threw his head back, eyes closed, his whole body comfortable in the bathtub full of hot water "You are not old, I ..."

"How old do you want to have children, Nong?" Mew asked and Gulf looked at him quickly.

"What?"

"Kids!"

"I got it."

"So why did you ask what?"

"Argh!" Gulf took a deep breath with his eyes closed and then stared at his boyfriend "First, if we're going to have this conversation, I want to not be the only naked here, can you come in here? The water is getting cold." Gulf said in a sweet voice and Mew quickly removed the only piece of clothing he still had on his body and went into the bathtub, sitting across from Gulf.

"Comfortable," Mew said, squeezing Gulf's bent knee and facing his smiling boyfriend.

"Children, huh?" Gulf asked and Mew nodded, he needed to get it out of his thoughts and it was better now than later when it bothered him a lot more "Our kids?"

"I guess so." Mew said, laughing.

"Do you guess?" Gulf laughed back, looking at the bathroom door and then looking back at Mew in the eyes "Soon."

"Soon? What does that mean?" Mew asked, confused.

"Well, I mean, do you have plans? Or are we going to plan now? Did you bring it up because you want to start planning?" Gulf asked, without any uncertainty in his tone, and Mew frowned, very confused.

"I'm talking about human children, you know? Not another dog." Mew said, stupidly.

"I know." Gulf looked annoyed "What? You wanted me to say what?"

"It's not what I want to hear about, Nong, but what you think and want." Mew said, sincerely.

"And I'm talking, Alai wa!" Gulf sighed "I want to have a family with you."

"So…?" Mew said, suspicious.

"One year?" Gulf asked and Mew blushed, really surprised "I just wish I could work hard for an entire year and then be able to have a lot of free time in our first year with our child."

It seemed very well planned.

"Don't you think it's fast? I mean, you're only going to be 25 next year and you might want to do other things in life." Mew opened the box with all his unsure thoughts "You are still too young and ..."

"The problem is, am I too young? And not about you getting old?" Gulf tried to understand and Mew sighed "See, I want to be a young father, I always wanted to be able to enjoy our children well while I have energy." He said sincerely and Mew was more thoughtful "Sorry, Phi, but not everyone reaches 30 with your energy, I mean, you could really tell me that you are 20 years old that I would believe, you not only look young, you have the energy of a young man at his best age, I already… "Gulf shrugged" I can reach 30 with energy of 40 years. "

"This will not happen." Mew laughed.

"Anyway, I know, we have an age difference and I know that you don't want to wait too long to start a family, we're on the same page, we both want this, it's not a problem here." Gulf assured, in a mature speech, that Mew smiled proudly.

"Oh really?" Mew asked for the last time that night.

"Yes Yes!" Gulf stated and moved in the bathtub, turning and sitting with his back to Mew "Was that just your thought? If so, can I now get a massage for my tiring day?" He asked, sweetly and Mew wouldn't say no.

"I'm sorry for thinking too much." Mew said, squeezing Gulf's shoulders a little hard and leaving a slight fingerprint "Your words comforted me a lot, Nong."

"Okay, when you start thinking too much please tell me soon, we can save you from having a headache." Gulf said, closing his eyes and enjoying the massage "That's good."

"Is the massage good?" Mew asked, approaching Gulf's ear.

"That too, but I was talking about our conversation." Gulf turned to face him, almost touching his noses "It's good that we agreed to start a family soon, I can't wait for that."

"Me too," Mew smiled brightly, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend and continuing the massage.

…

That week, Gulf and Mew had read everything about adoption, all the processes, hearings, visits, pros and cons, they were so informed that Mew could write a whole research on the subject and become a PHD on it. They knew that there was often a long queue, especially with the fewer requirements you had, for example: being an unmarried couple.

They agreed that Mew would apply for adoption alone, as he was the oldest and financially stable of the two, so when they formally married, what Gulf hoped would be soon when the laws were better for same-sex marriages in Thailand, they would try to change roles for joint adoption.

Gulf knew it wouldn't change his role as a father, just in the eyes of the law, but he knew it would be for a little while. Anyway, they decided that it would be better to have a child in about a year and a half, so that they could carry out all the projects, so they would still be at a good age to start a family and could have a whole plan, they also knew that it could take longer, they just hoped it wouldn't take many years.

Thinking about the time it might take and wanting to go ahead with what was planned, Gulf wanted to surprise Mew, preparing the papers for a formal order with an agency in the name of his boyfriend and surprising him on his birthday.

Two weeks after his 30th birthday, where Mew received the papers at a private dinner and was thrilled, he was officially applying for an adoption. He hoped that the process would not take much longer than the time they had planned, _Because he doesn't like changes in plans._

…

Five months after the adoption request was accepted and Mew entered the waiting list, without much restrictions on preferences, since it didn't matter the gender or age of the child that was intended for them, the love would be the same, the singer was suddenly surprised by a call from the adoption agency's office. He had left a meeting to set the release dates for his first and new album, and was going to have lunch with Gulf after the interview he had in the morning, when Molly, from the adoption agency asked if he minded meeting her. it this afternoon.

"But what did she say?" Gulf asked, sitting in the passenger seat of Mew's car, after having lunch quickly because of the nervousness of the sudden call "Is there a problem with your order and are we going to get back to the beginning of the process?"

"She just said she needed to talk to me," Mew said, nervous. "If we go back to the bottom of the list now, can we still get a child in a year?"

"I hope." Gulf replied, sincerely.

Mew couldn't say any more, he was a little apprehensive of having answered something wrong or putting in some wrong information, he had gone over the papers with Gulf twice before going to the agency, so he couldn't imagine what he could have caused that call.

"Suppasit Jongcheveevat?" A tall woman, with a firm pose but a smile on her face asked when Mew entered the agency, "Sawadee ka, I'm Molly, I'm responsible for your legal adoption process." She greeted him and Mew did the same, pulling Gulf forward a little.

"You can call me Mew, krub!" Mew said to a woman "And this is Gulf, my _partner_."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Molly said and then smiled again "You are not married, right? That is not in your folder." She called them to enter the room "If you forgot or were afraid to put it on, don't worry, marital status is a basic change that we can make at any time, as the waiting time is long, this type of change does not cause any change on your waiting list. "

"We are not married yet." Mew replied, sitting on one of the chairs in front of Molly's table and pulling Gulf to sit on the chair next to him "We were very worried about your call, is there a problem?"

"Oh, no, no!" Molly said, pulling a yellow folder out of the drawer and putting on her reading glasses "Did I sound like it was bad?"

"We just think." Mew said, ashamed.

"It's actually a good thing." Molly smiled "Your record is one of the favorites when it arrives at our department, almost no irregularities or doubts to be clarified, a good past, no addictions, pleasant job, very good financial situation, own housing, age within the standard of immediate approval, is like a golden ticket, especially when it comes without restrictions or preferences, fits with all of our child profiles for adoption and that's great."

Gulf felt a confidence after hearing that and reached for Mew's hand to squeeze it, in support, he had not failed or had an error in the record, on the contrary, that situation was as usual, Mew was perfect and his record too.

"Recently we had an arrival, let me explain the case, a mother with a very bad history, arrested twice and unfortunately due to some complications during childbirth she died, it turns out that the birth was a little premature and she had twins, a boy and a girl, they are small but strong, the girl is going up in weight fast for the first week after birth, the boy is the one who has some breathing problems and is developing more slowly, but we are sure that he will improve soon. " Molly sighed "I'm not going to lie, this is a delicate case, the boy is likely to develop some respiratory problem in the future and he needs a lot of care in this initial phase, because he doesn't have all the development of a baby at the right time, it's a delicate situation , but the problem is, children with health problems are in a subgroup that is almost always vetoed in the records, in addition to twins, two children are not everyone's preferences, but we don't work with the separation of siblings, so I have a proposal, I talked to other colleagues and asked if any of them had any forms without preferences and only one had, but had vetoed children with any illness or health problem that needed supervision, so I thought if you would be interested... are babies, a very dear and little available group here, despite the issues I talked about, they survived the worst, they will certainly fight and improve soon." She talks non-stop "I know it might be too much information, but here we have a form with information and an explanation of their conditions, you can take it home and read and think about it."

"Wait ..." Mew looked very confused "Are you saying that ..."

"There are two babies for possible adoption, you just need to analyze it and if you want, we can schedule a visit in three days, to the hospital they are in, in the first month they stayed in the hospital for all the necessary care and then they can go home." Molly explained and Mew looked at Gulf "We will also start with visits to you and see if your home is ready for their arrival, all done with great caution as they are little babies."

"Um… I… I'm sorry, but are they two babies? Premature? Can they go home for a month?" Mew tried to speak the questions in his mind "But does the process usually take time? Aren't there other people ahead of us on the waiting list?"

"Yes! We thought it would take too long ..." Gulf said, confused.

"Yes, but not with such a willingness to accept all the requirements of these babies, they are in a group of minorities who would hardly find a home soon and the more time spent with them, the less people would want them." Molly was sincere.

"I ... I just..." Mew didn't know what to say.

"I don't expect an immediate response, just think about it, know that there is this possibility, see the file and..." Molly smiled "I receive a lot of couples like you two and I know they expect a lot, I know it must be a surprise all this, but it seems... destiny, right? "

Mew felt dizzy. He understood what Molly had said, about time not being an ally of children for adoption, and these babies also had several criteria that disadvantage them on the adoption lists, but Mew was very confused, despite being touched, he looked away and saw his own boyfriend confused as well.

Molly gave them the card and asked to call until Friday for any confirmation and denial, they went home, in silence. Mew thought of everything and Gulf too, they did not expect it, it was too early and they were delicate babies, they needed care.

They arrived home and remained silent, pensive, Mew went to the studio / office to try to hide his thoughts from Gulf, while the young man carefully read all the small details of the information in the files of the two babies, he also looked for premature babies in the internet and the problems they may develop in the future.

At night, when they were lying down to sleep, Gulf started the matter.

"They were born with almost eight months, despite being born smaller, the girl had a much greater development than the boy, due to his problems, his organs ..."

"It's too early, right?" Mew asked and Gulf stopped talking "I mean, you have a campaign, I have the album, the shows and the filming of your new series starts in three months, I mean, how are we going... they need care and we... "

"A year before we think ..." Gulf whispered.

"We are not ready, we are not even preparing a room, we cannot." Mew said and Gulf agreed "Right?"

"Yes, we weren't going to make it," Gulf said, taking a deep breath. "We'll still be on the list and in a year we'll find our child, right?"

"Yes!" Mew replied thoughtfully, "I'm going to call her tomorrow and say that we can't, that we're sorry, but it's not our time."

"Okay, I agree with you." Gulf felt the need to say it, leaving a quick kiss on Mew's lips and turning to sleep.

Gulf had a nightmare that day, he saw those children alone, crying on a lonely Christmas, blowing out candles on old birthday cakes while they had no gifts or hugs, gulf found himself old, with Mew by his side, also alone, they were not happier, they didn't have the family they dreamed of.

Gulf woke up scared, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

The young boy was far from being a superstitious person, but after meeting Mew, one of the things he believed in was destiny, was that everyone who ever crossed his path was there for a reason. And now, he couldn't stop thinking that they might be ignoring a sign of fate, something that was put in their path.

Gulf's mind couldn't stop thinking and he sighed loudly, gaining attention from the man lying next to him.

"A bad dream?" Mew asked and Gulf turned, facing him.

"Can't you sleep?" Gulf asked.

"No."

"You know what this is, right? A sign that we are not at peace with that decision." Gulf said "Mew, they were meant to be ours."

The loud confession made both men look at each other.

"I'm going to call the assistant tomorrow ..."

"Please, Mew, let's just think a little more." Gulf said, not wanting to accept.

"I'm going to call to say that we need to meet our babies." Mew said, smiling and his eyes soon filled with tears.

"Oe oe oe!" Gulf pulled Mew into a hug.

"Our babies" Mew said again "I'm sorry if they are not perfect, but they are our kids, I feel it."

"I know, I feel it too." Gulf took a deep breath "Well, I think this is our first experience as parents, right? Kids in unexpected moments and the way it has to be, not always as we imagine or idealize, but still, ours."

"I am afraid." Mew said uncertainly, despite being the oldest there, despite the fact that he was supposed to pass security to Gulf.

"It's okay, we'll make it." Gulf guaranteed.

"Yes, Nong! We will fix it." Mew smiled, still with tears in his eyes "I love you."

"I love you too." Gulf said, laughing next " _Let's be parents_!"

"Oh! Let's be parents, Tua-aeng!" Mew said cheerfully and Gulf kissed him.

They couldn't sleep, this time out of excitement, they were excited to become parents, they were excited to meet their children, to tell the family, to prepare everything and finally to be able to bring their babies home.


	2. The beginning of something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter, I hope you like it because it shows a little of the perspective and personality of the characters in this story. I love that: talking is the key.
> 
> Enjoy and leave comments so that I know what you think, thanks for any feedback, I really think this is important.
> 
> +
> 
> For a bonus information:
> 
> I put some words in Thai, so here's their meaning:
> 
> \- Chohn gàaeo = Cheers!  
> \- Tua-aeng = Darling/Dear  
> \- Sawadee krub = Hello (like introduce yourself - formally)  
> \- Lukchay + Luksaw = Son and Daughter

Mew had taken the day off, in fact, he needed to stop working for a day to think about the decision he had made. Gulf was working on a photo shoot and the older man took the opportunity to have quality time with his best friends, he wanted to tell the news to get some advice on things that bothered him.

Even though he and Gulf had agreed not to tell anyone yet, not before telling family, but Mew couldn't control himself, he was the spoiler king.

"Adopt?" Singto was the first to say something.

The other actor and well known in the Thai entertainment business was one of Mew's best friends, someone who knew a little bit about the routine of working in entertainment and someone with whom Mew always counseled.

_ Like, always! _

"I don't understand..." Boom looked more confused, another friend, this time from the old days and who knew Mew as an open book "Are you going to do this now?"

"The social worker said that we can visit the babies next Monday, and that she would start the official process and if all goes well, next month if they are released from the hospital we can bring them home." Mew said and stared at his food, which was still fully covering the plate, he hadn't even taken a bite.

"Wait..." Singto smiled "This deserves a celebration, right? You're going to be a father!" He tapped Mew on the shoulder who smiled, but still had the concerned look on his face "But you are thinking too much, I know we are surprised, but you seem more confused about this than the two of us."

Mew sighed.

"I'm a little… scared." Mew confessed and his friends looked at each other "I didn't expect it to happen now, we want to start a family, you know, I've never been in a relationship like this before, we really planned a future together, but I'm afraid that we're rushing and this may be a problem for him in the future. "

"Does he seem to be unsure of that?" Boom asked.

"It is not that! He is very young, imagine, he is only 23 years old, he has just started in the industry, he does not even have 10 years of career, he may feel professionally frustrated in the future and blame me, I mean... "Mew sighed and his voice was lower" I don't want to ruin everything because he feels forced to do something for me now. "

"Mew, please." Singto rolled his eyes "I know Gulf and he doesn't seem to be the type of guy who does something just because he's the most comfortable for you, he has personality, you even say that sometimes it's very difficult to convince him of something he don't want to completely. "

"Yeah, do you really think he would agree to raise two babies with you just so you don't cry like a crybaby?" Boom said "This is ridiculous."

"Do you have any questions? Talk to him!" Singto said seriously, "You are so open about your feelings, but when it comes to being honest about what bothers you or your insecurities, you don't share it with the Gulf."

Mew was thoughtful. He just didn't want to bother Gulf with his sudden insecurities, he gave Gulf so much security and always helped him, that he didn't want his boyfriend to see his weak side, he just had fears and insecurities that sometimes made him think too much. And in the end, they were ridiculous thoughts, he knew that.

His heart was excited for the moment they were about to live, but his mind wanted to sabotage it, wanted to stop it.

"I-I think we're going to be good parents." Mew spoke softly, changing the subject a little and Singto laughed.

"Have you chosen their college yet? You're a guy who will do that." Singto said and Mew laughed "My big surprise was kids before you got married, did your family get that news well?"

_ His family.  _ Mew said he was a lucky man, his family always did the best for him, his mother and father always supported his dreams, his sister always helped him when he needed it and when he went through a big crisis, nothing seemed to work, some rumors and events he preferred to forget would not let him sleep and he found himself without hope, his family was there to raise him up again and not let him give up. About his sexuality, it was no different, although he never needed many explanations, lovers didn't need to be explained, they accepted and respected his decisions regarding his heart, especially after starting a relationship with Gulf.

Everyone trusts Mew and how he lived his life.

Mew's mother was always very affectionate and receptive to Gulf and his family, she was always in contact with Nong Gulf's mother and even called him a second son. Mew's father was more discreet, but he always laughed at Gulf's bad jokes when they had dinner together, invited him to golf games over the weekend and always talked to him about football.

One day Gulf had confessed that Mew's father introduced him to a friend of Golf as "this is my son's partner" and he blushed in seconds.

And finally, Jom was Mew's younger sister and after his brother, Gulf was one of her favorite person. She even called Gulf "my brother's husband" and Mew always took messages from Jom to his boyfriend, praising some photo shoot or wishing a good day at work. They were good friends and Gulf always won a taste of Jom's desserts, Mew even felt jealous at times of not being the center of attention for both.

But despite being very receptive to Gulf, the older man didn't know how they were going to react with grandchildren,  _ two of them _ , so suddenly. And especially before a wedding, despite everything, Mew and his family were still very traditional, he was also like that, but he knew that at that moment, a wedding was out of the plans, it would just complicate things further. Mew wanted to get married, he never hid it, but he didn't want to get married like this without planning, as if he were running out of time.

In fact, he had plans for a good engagement and the sudden arrival of the babies kind of got in the way of that.

"I had plans." Mew said and went back to winning the attention of his friends "We had planned that we could be accepted into the adoption process around the middle of next year, it was a year until then and not to do that without any commitment, I intended to propose him, on our 4-year anniversary. "

"Wow!" Boom said.

"I just wanted him to know that we are serious before… starting a family." Mew confessed to his friends.

"I think he knows you are, or he wouldn't want to start a family." Singto said wisely "Nong Gulf is so mature."

"Despite being so young." Mew completed.

"Forget about age, I'm older than him and I don't have the maturity to want to start a family now." Singto confessed "I'm probably not in love either."

"Yes!" Boom started talking, wiping his dirty mouth with sauce "If I had found a person that I was sure is right for me, someone that I will have forever in my life, I think I would have more mature thoughts about the future, like, I would want to have everything with this person. "

"Our friend is in good hands." Singto joked and Mew laughed, shyly "So shall we celebrate? For the first of us to be a father,  _ Chohn gàaeo _ ." He raised the glass with drink.

Mew toasted with his friends, a little more relaxed about the insecurities and problems of such a sudden situation. He still knew he needed to think about how to tell his families, Gulf said they had better do it after the hospital visit, they could arrange a dinner with everyone and tell at once, how to get a band-aid.

After lunch with Singto and Boom, the oldest man went home, he had called Gulf and asked if the boyfriend would like him to pick him up, but the youngest said he had already come home and Mild had invited them both to celebrate that he was doing a new job.

It didn't take long for Mew to get home, and as soon as he opened the door he could hear Chopper barking as Gulf complained. The scene was not that unusual, Gulf with a piece of clothing in hand, complaining to Chopper, while the dog barked back, as if trying to defend itself from the crime Gulf was accusing him of.

"You are bad! A bad boy!" Gulf said, waving the cloth next to Chopper who barked again and sat down "Why don't you take Mew's things?"

"Aow!" Mew said and Gulf sighed, getting up from where he was talking to Chopper and facing the older one who arrived "What did he get this time?"

"My shorts from playing football." Gulf handed Mew the clothes that were destroyed "It's my third!"

"Where did he get this from?" Mew looked confused.

"In the clothes you forgot to put in the laundry." Gulf replied and Mew looked at him, guilty "I just asked you for one thing, now look, Chopper has done the laundry job by destroying them." He looked at the dog again. "You're not going to get snacks for a week, do you hear me?"

Chopper barked.

"Oee!" Mew pouted "He didn't do it on purpose, why be so mean?"

"Mean? If he had destroyed anything from Phi, Phi wouldn't be so carefree, right? Am I the bad guy now?" Gulf said, in a calmer tone.

"Look at him." Mew picked up the puppy "He's sorry, right, Chopper?" He squeezed the puppy and made a cute face, making Gulf laugh and then look serious when he was spotted "You're not really angry, right?"

"A little." Gulf insisted.

"Nong, Chopper is sorry." Mew waved Chopper in the direction of Gulf who looked the dog in the eye "Forgive me naaaa" He spoke in a sweet voice and Gulf laughed "Love you Papa Gulf."

"I'm going to be the strict father, right? You are very easy even with Chopper." Gulf patted the dog's head "Please stop destroying my stuff, Chopper, I am very good for you."

"I can't resist cute things, our babies will probably be able to get the best of me." Mew stated "I am the father who spoils."

"Good luck to me then." Gulf laughed "As there are two, you can spoil one and I will be strict with the other and then we switch, so there is a balance between them."

"Phi will spoil everyone in this house." Mew stated and Gulf disapproved "Do you think they will have a favorite?"

"Probably you." Gulf said, "But I'm going to go into battle, I'm good at jokes, I can be better entertainment for them."

"Tua-Eng is already my favorite." Mew smiled and Gulf turned, hiding the face that started to blush.

"Let's get ready, Mild is waiting for us and we need to get back early, tomorrow I'm going to do merit with my mom and you have an interview." Gulf remembered "Take a shower, I put your clothes on the bed."

"Thank you for taking care of your Teerak." Mew said and Gulf continued walking towards the room, without answering, hiding the satisfied smile of receiving recognition for his effort.

It took Mew a little longer to get ready than Gulf, who waited for him in the living room, playing on his cell phone, with Grow lying on his lap, almost asleep, while Chopper played with his plush. When ready, Mew went to the living room and saw the scene, everything seemed much more special now that he imagined his children doing this: one of them playing and the other receiving affection from Gulf to fall asleep, while they waited until he was ready.

"Finally! Phi took too long." Gulf said, putting his phone away and waking Grow up, startled.

The dog jumped off the couch and went to his own bed, lying down comfortably, while Chopper ran to Mew, asking for his attention with his paws and forgetting about the toy.

"Did you save all your clothes so that there would be no surprises when we get back?" Mew joked and Gulf feigned a laugh "I love you Chopper, take care of your brother!" He patted the puppy on the head "I love you too, Grow Chubby cheeks."

"You drive!" Gulf swung his car key when Mew passed and closed the door.

"As always." Mew laughed and Gulf followed him to the elevator.

They didn't take long to arrive at the restaurant that Mild had talked about, it had an outside area with lights and a big occupied table. Gulf got to see some friends from the first series he made with Mew, and Mild soon spotted them too.

"My boys!" Mild hugged Mew and Gulf immediately followed "I saved a place for you by my side." He smiled and Gulf pinched him lightly, then laughed "I missed you, Kana."

"You text me every day and we met last week, sticky." Gulf said and Mew waved to the people at the table, as they walked over to sit down "We are really happy that now you have found a job and will be able to call us out and pay." He smiled, amused, and Mew pulled out their chair to get closer.

"Hehe P'Mew will still be the one to pay." Mild said and Mew smiled.

"Do you want to make us poor?" Gulf asked, still friendly.

"Aow! You are defending your man, I understand, I understand." Mild said laughing and Gulf smiled "I forgot that you are the one who runs the house. His money is yours too."

"Shut up." Gulf laughed and Mew came over to speak.

"What do you want to drink?" Mew asked with the menu in hand "Do they have non-alcoholic drinks, I think I'll order this strawberry one."

"Let me see." Gulf ordered the menu to choose from, while Mild stared at Mew.

"You are going to accompany me on karaoke, right, P'Mew?" Mild asked "I need to earn points."

"How much should I charge for that naaaa..." Mew said quietly and amused, while Gulf laughed.

"Ask him to pay for the baby's room." Gulf said and Mew's eyes widened, while Mild, who had already grown accustomed to conversations about children, was a little confused by the suspicious reaction.

Gulf turned to face Mew and then laughed nervously.

"What?" Mild looked at Gulf and then at Mew.

"Nothing!" Gulf continued to laugh "I want this one." He pointed to a drink on the menu and Mew nodded, ready to order.

Mild continued to stare at them.

_ So suspicious! _

"Kana!" Run approached, tapping Gulf on the shoulder and then leaning over to hug Mew "Can I finally say congratulations about your new series?" He spoke looking at Gulf.

"Did you pass? How did I not know that?" Mild was offended.

"Yes, we will start the workshops soon and shoot in three months, but they will post the news this week about the cast." Gulf stared at Run "I couldn't say anything, how did you find out?"

"Kao told me." Run said naturally and Mew looked at him.

"Kao ..." Mew said quietly, as if he were repeating the name to himself.

"He passed then, that's cool, they didn't tell me that he passed to be mine ... my co-star." Gulf said and Mew agreed, even though the conversation was not happening directly with him.

"Is it going to be weird? Going back to acting?" Mild asked and Gulf agreed.

"I didn't think I was going to come back like this, but the script is really good so I felt challenged, we talked, put a long list of positive and negative points, and then I agreed to try the auditions." Gulf spoke and Mew pulled him closer. "My plan was to be less busy next year to stay home and just do photo work, but I think the plans keep changing." He smiled.

Mew just stayed there, with his chin on Gulf's shoulder.

Gulf had agreed to audition to be able to do a series before stopping for a while to devote himself to the family he and Mew had plans to set up next year, just as Mew had put the dates of the shows to the end of the year, leaving plenty of free time for next year. The babies arriving earlier than expected made this idea of advancing plans a big mess, but they believed they could balance their schedules and try their best to take care of their priority now: their babies.

The series enchanted Gulf by the script, with a great load of acting, it was an action with drama and he, who had already experienced drama, comedy and romantic comedy, wanted to cross that genre off the list. The character was also complex and made Gulf want to play him, he would also live something like a romantic triangle, where his official partner would be played by Kao.

Gulf initially commented to Mew that Kao would also audition for the show when he went to the first audition and there was a chance he could get the character.

He felt the need to give this information because although Mew understood that it was work, Mew and Kao did not get along very well, for a reason that was still unknown to him.

Gulf and Kao on the other hand were not complete strangers, they had tried several tests for the same series before he became famous and participated in some campaigns as models together, so acting with him would not be that difficult.

But he hoped that now maybe Mew and Kao could get along and it wouldn't become a problem between them in the future. Gulf would guarantee that. Mew and Gulf talked a lot and the oldest was very understandable and rational.

"I'm going to order a song, come with me and choose." Mild said suddenly and Gulf frowned as he was pulled, almost making Mew fall when he was hugging him.

From a distance, Gulf saw Run sit in his seat and start an exciting conversation with Mew.

"Are you sure he doesn't care?" Mild asked and Gulf looked at him "I'm talking about P'Mew!"

"He really supported me in trying this role on the series, he doesn't care." Gulf said.

"I believe he doesn't mind you acting again, but I think maybe now he looked thoughtful about being with Kao." Mild warned.

"What? No, no." Gulf looked towards the table, where Mew laughed at something that Run said "Do you know why he doesn't like Kao? I asked him once and he changed the subject."

"No." Mild replied quickly and Gulf looked at him suspiciously "What? Just, I know Mew and he didn't look so excited after knowing who your partner is going to be, just talk, throwing it under the rug just piles up."

"I don't know what needs to be talked about, we're fine." Gulf laughed "You are very worried and believe me, we have so much to worry about now."

"Like what?" Mild looked at him curiously.

"Anything." Gulf blinked.

"You are hiding something from me." Mild pointed and Gulf laughed.

"Thinking too much, thinking too much." Gulf said, ignoring his friend's curiosity.

"I can see, I just don't know what it is." Mild went on talking and Gulf laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Seeing? Seeing what?" Gulf continued to play and Mild turned to face Mew at the table.

"You may be strong, but Mew always lets out." Mild said.

"He won't tell you." Gulf responded quickly.

"Aha! There's something, see? I know you!" Mild pointed to Gulf who chose a song and pushed it into his friend's chest.

"Stop creating stories, sing this one!" Gulf said before returning to the table.

He let Run remain seated while he finished speaking. Gulf just stopped behind Mew who was sitting and put his hands on his shoulder, squeezing, in a massage. Mew, who was paying attention to what Run was saying, reached up to the back of Gulf's knee, pulling him slightly to the side and pushing the chair away, placing Gulf sitting on his own lap. Without any shame.

Gulf was in no embarrassment, although he realized that at that moment some looks from the table landed on them. He just stood there, quiet, listening to Run talk and Mew agree almost all the time.

The night was not so long, Gulf drank two alcoholic drinks, while Mew finished a single strawberry smoothie. Mew and Mild sang two songs together and after finishing the second glass, when he was more relaxed, Gulf sang his favorite song, being filmed by Mew who was enjoying his boyfriend's performance.

After that, both of the boys thought it was the best time to go home and have some time to rest.

"Watch out!" Mew said, closing the door when Gulf almost stumbled because they forgot to turn on the light and it was dark at the entrance.

"Hey! Turn on the light!" Gulf asked, laughing.

"You're going to wake the dogs up… damn it, wait!" Mew called Gulf, turning on the light and seeing his boyfriend already in the hall, near the door to the room "Tua-Aeng!"

When Mew entered the room, Gulf was already lying on the bed, trying to remove his shirt, but too tired and carried away by alcohol to succeed in this mission. He wasn't drunk, the drink had only influenced his sleep and left him a little more uninhibited, but not entirely out of his awareness.

"Let me help you." Mew asked, approaching and Gulf sat on the bed, his eyes very heavy, so he closed them and just waited for Mew to take care of it.

"I didn't even ask, but how was it today? How were your friends doing?" Gulf asked, leaning forward, pressing his face against Mew's belly "6 pack, 6 pack." He said quietly and Mew laughed.

Mew wondered if Gulf would be upset to find out that he had told Singto and Boom about the babies, as Gulf was strong in not telling Mild today.

"We celebrate the news." Mew confessed and Gulf stepped away, looking at him in surprise.

"Ooee!" Gulf said, looking Mew in the eye "You really can't keep anything, right?" He laughed and Mew pouted "Spoiler king."

"I'm sorry." Mew said, pulling off his boyfriend's shirt and pushing him lightly on the bed, to help him with his pants.

"Were they happy for us?" Gulf asked, in a sweet voice.

"Yes." Mew replied, pulling out the youngest boy's pants and socks, collecting the clothes and taking them to the basket to wash the other day "Are you happy too?"

Mew asked, trying to ease the uncertainties that swirled in his head.

"Hm?" Gulf opened his eyes to look for him in the room.

"Happy, are you happy?" Mew looked at him from a distance.

"About babies? Do you think I'm not? Of course I am!" Gulf turned on the bed, facing Mew "But you still have uncertainties about it, right?"

"No!" Mew said quickly and his voice got a little higher. "I have no doubts about them, they are our babies." He said in the affirmative "I just don't know much about your thoughts on this, it's a little scary actually, not knowing how you really feel about this situation."

The older man waved his hands as he spoke, he was tired too, but at the same time nervous, because that was an important conversation and they would probably open their hearts about the feelings. This was a moment that he felt a little fragile.

_ Just let it out, let him know your thoughts. _ Mew thought, while Gulf respected his pause looking for the right words.

"I talked about children with you not even six months ago, so now, a year earlier than we expected we are to receive babies, two of them." Mew started to say "I don't know if things are happening too fast and you are not absorbing them, so when you realize what you did with your life at 23, you will regret it." He said it so quickly, he didn't even realize that he had even said what bothered him.

"Do you think I will regret it?" Gulf asked, confused but not offended.

"I still think you have so much to live for before that ..." Mew was interrupted by a frown that Gulf made.

"B*llshit!" Gulf said and Mew blinked "When are you going to start respecting what I say? Is this going to start to be a problem between us? It's not because you're the oldest that you know everything, especially about what I want! You keep finding things about what I want based on your thinking! As a young person, I don't know anything? " Gulf seemed upset now and Mew just kept quiet listening "Did I show I was in doubt about this at some point? Or since when we started dating have I shown any problems at our age? Or rather, have I ever spoken negatively about having family? children? P'Mew !! We answered questions about kids and I said I would probably be a jealous father. " Gulf took a deep breath "I just don't know where these nonsense things come from."

"I'm sorry, Nong." Mew felt a little stupid in fact, because Gulf was right, he never showed anything that could make him feel 1% insecure about that situation.

And Mew was still the only one there who saw the age difference as something.

"I'm really surprised it is happening so suddenly, but that's okay, things are not always as planned." Gulf said and Mew looked at him "Do you think I planned to fall in love with you at first sight? That was not under my control." He said, more gently and Mew knew that he hadn't been so angry "As I didn't plan our babies to come sooner than expected, but I won't let that slip away."

Mew stepped away from the wall he had leaned against, his large, tired body was carried by his feet in very slow steps to Gulf. The older one put his hand on the younger's head and patted it, receiving a confused look.

"Nong Gulf, you are so mature." Mew said and Gulf smiled "Sorry that stupid boyfriend of yours, I promise not to let this be a problem between us, I trust what you say and if you tell me you are happy and have confidence about it, I will believe it."

"Confidence? Just a little." Gulf confessed, "You know all about babies? I mean, can we take a course first? Do you have books? I don't want to be someone who doesn't know what he's doing."

"Yes, I will buy them tomorrow, for sure." Mew said, smiling and Gulf leaned his head against Mew's stomach "Let's make it."

"Yes, Phi!" Gulf said, making a duckbeak with his lips, thoughtful "Shall we bathe now? I need to sleep, tomorrow morning I have to visit the temple with Mae very early."

"Did you tell her?" Mew looked scared.

"No, we just set this up a month ago, it's my day off and I'm going to do the merit." Gulf said "Especially now, I want to thanks for this moment, our babies."

"I wish I could go, but the interview ..." Mew lamented.

"Okay, Phi! I know." Gulf patted Mew's thigh "I'm going for both of us!"

"On Monday we are still going to the hospital, right?" Mew asked.

"Of course, we have to meet our babies." Gulf smiled and Mew kissed his forehead "I'm going to take a shower first." He stood up, away from Mew who sat on the bed.

_ He wants to have a family with me, no regrets, he is choosing this. _ Mew thought, as Gulf showered. It was comforting, he was finally with someone who wanted the same things as him, who was on the same path as him, someone who wanted big future plans with him.

As he slept with Gulf that night, hugging him, Mew felt safe and ready for this new phase. He was also ready to pass on any security Gulf needed, he would protect Gulf and his babies from any problems or bad times in the future, he just couldn't imagine his life different from that: Gulf and his future family.

-

Monday was not long in coming, Gulf was the one who was nervous now. Mew knew because he kept biting the inside of his mouth, which had already caused him thrush, he also shook his leg and as much as he lied for the morning - saying that he slept well - Mew knew he hadn't even dozed off, as Gulf was still awake when he went to sleep and quickly ready when Mew woke up.

"How should they look like?" Gulf asked and Mew stared at him quickly, looking for a place to park at the hospital "Will we be able to… touch them?"

"I don't know, Tua-Aeng, but we can ask." Mew replied, kindly.

Gulf took a deep breath when Mew turned off the car and avoided holding the older man's hand as they walked to the entrance, because his hand is all wet with sweat. He was sweating a lot, he knew, even though Mew didn't seem to want to talk about how wet the back of his shirt was, but the youngest knew that the boyfriend had noticed.

_ Mew noticed everything. _

"Where is she?" Gulf asked, looking around and not finding Assistant Molly, who would take them to the babies.

"I'll call… Oh, a message from her!" Mew opened the messages, while Gulf was more nervous "She said she'll be a little late, traffic, but asked us to wait at the reception."

"Why didn't she leave early? Doesn't she know that today is Monday?" Gulf looked annoyed and Mew smiled, looking for a place to sit.

"Want something to drink? I think they have a cafeteria around here." Mew asked and Gulf denied, angrily "Tua-aeng, she'll be here soon."

Gulf just waited.

_ He thought about how anxious he was. Was this how you felt before you saw your children for the first time? _

His hands weren't sweating anymore, but they were cold and he couldn't sit for a long time, he walked around the reception, read some cards with health tips and baby brochures, he took one to read, things he didn't know, but who could soon learn since Mew had enrolled them in a class for first-time parents.

28 minutes later.  _ Not that Gulf counted the minutes by himself.  _ Molly finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, have you already registered?" Molly asked, a little euphoric, like someone who had run from the parking lot over there.

"We didn't know we needed it." Mew said and Molly smiled, like an apology for not informing.

"Okay, let me do that." Molly went to the reception and returned two minutes later with two badges for Mew and Gulf.

They walked to maternity, Molly explained that as it was a visit and the babies were premature, they stayed in a special area, the doctor who follows their case would also be there and could answer any questions about the babies.

Mew and Gulf smiled at each other nervously when they stopped in front of door  _ 082 _ , the room where their babies were. The air inside the room was colder than outside, Gulf noticed two giant transparent "boxes" and some machines, the hospital smell was more real now and Gulf felt a little sick.

_ Maybe it's nervousness.  _ Gulf thought to justify the wrapping he felt in his stomach. He was still standing at the door, Mew had already taken a few steps forward and pulled him gently by the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

" _ Sawadee krub _ ." Mew greeted the doctor and a nurse who were near one of the artificial incubators.

"Sawadee krub!" Gulf repeated the act, still very sick and nervous.

_ This smell is suffocating me.  _ Thought the younger man.

The doctor greeted them back and Molly went forward, being the first to speak.

"This is Mew Suppasit." Molly said, pointing to Mew "He's the father legally in the process, and this is Gulf Kanawut..." She looked at him as if asking something.

"My partner." Mew responded quickly and Gulf smiled,  _ still nervous. _

"Are you nervous?" The doctor, Jame, very kindly asked and Gulf nodded quickly, creating some laughter in the room "Okay, first time? It's two, so you're going to start a double adventure."

"Yes." Mew replied, because in some strange way Gulf had lost the ability to speak.

"Let's go put on proper clothes and wash your hands, so I can introduce you formally." The nurse who spoke this time and Gulf almost stumbled as he approached the large sink.

They washed their hands following the nurse's instructions and then put on a thin, green hospital gown, but suitable for the safety of their babies and a transparent protective mask that came with glasses. They did not know how close they could get, but they wanted to ensure full protection for the babies.

"Okay, come and meet them!" The nurse called them and they went to an artificial incubator, where a very tiny baby was lying.

_ It was the boy _ , Gulf knew from the color they had put on the bracelet on the baby's foot. He was too small. Both of the men could claim that this was the smallest baby they had ever seen. He was attached to many wires and just wearing a diaper, which was too big for him.

"This is the boy." The nurse said and Gulf leaned over to see every detail, while Mew, already totally overwhelmed by emotions, just held the youngest's shoulder, listening carefully to what the nurse said "He's very sleepy today, he doesn't make a lot of sounds, but we can say that his evolution is good so far, a little lower than his sister's average, but not much for this to be a real concern. "

"Is he breathing better?" Mew asked and looked at the baby, who raised his chest and lowered aggressively while breathing with the aid of equipment.

"He's learning." It was all the nurse said "We call him a little finger." She laughed "By his little fingers, you can see, it's cute." She was kind.

Gulf smiled, looking at his son's small fingers.

His  _ lukchay _ . Gulf thought.  _ This is my son. _

"Our son is so small, we are giants for him, Tua-Aeng." Mew said, approaching the big box where the baby was sleeping peacefully "Can he hear us?" He asked the nurse.

"I can open it here and you can speak very softly, it would be good for him to start hearing your voice." The nurse opened the small piece of glass where she could place her hands and Mew approached first, not too close, but enough to know that his sound would reach the babies' ears.

"Hi son." Mew said for the first time and Gulf gasped "It's your  _ father _ ."

Mew was easy to get emotional about, he felt things more easily and almost couldn't control his feelings. Now, speaking for the first time to his son, his little son, he felt his heart full, full of feelings that he would never have imagined feeling before and that if someone asked him to explain, he would not be able to.

_ He had tears in his eyes. _

Gulf had bright eyes too, he was really emotional, especially when Mew took his hand, ready to continue talking.

"And your other father is here." Mew said and Gulf laughed, looking up and trying not to cry "You will think of a way to call each of us." He said and the baby was still sleeping peacefully.

Mew walked away slowly, not wanting to disturb the baby's sleep and Gulf quickly denied it when he asked if he wanted to try. Gulf didn’t want to bother the baby anymore with the small piece of glass open, he’s still nervous and scared of being able to hinder the baby’s recovery, so he just touched the box and watched closely, but not close to the area that was closed by nurse.

"I think you spoke for both of us." Gulf said and Mew nodded.

"And the girl? Do you two want to meet her now?" The nurse asked and they both agreed, Mew was still very touched and squeezing Gulf's hand.

They took a few steps and stopped in front of another baby, this time not as small as his brother. She had a pink cap on her head and a matching bracelet on her foot. Gulf smiled involuntarily and the doctor approached.

"She is always awake, but apparently they decided to sleep because they knew they had visitors." The doctor said and Mew smiled, totally in love with the little daughter "Open up and let them touch her, she is much more advanced than her brother so it won't be a problem."

"Are you sure?" Gulf asked and Mew blinked in confusion.

"Aren't we going to hurt her?" Mew asked.

"No, no!" The doctor laughed "We can't take it out yet, maybe next week, she is responding very well, but the contact will do well, the human touch increases the emotional connection and health too, that will be good, you are well cleaned."

Gulf was reluctant, he wanted to stop Mew, but at the same time it was a unique opportunity to feel his daughter for the first time. When the small glass area was opened, Gulf asked to go first and Mew smiled in agreement.

_ She is so soft. _ Gulf thought, when his finger touched his daughter's small arm for the first time. The sleeping little girl made a small mumble, a sound that startled Gulf and made him back away, thinking he had done something wrong.

"She's waking up." The nurse informed.

"Waking up?" Gulf withdrew his hand and joined them, ducking his head as he asked " _ Luksaw... I'm sorry. _ "

Mew laughed, getting emotional again, but not crying, just with teary eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay," the nurse said "She must wake up."

"Yes?" Gulf asked, still sorry to wake his precious daughter.

"Go on, it's a good sign, she is reacting to you." The doctor said.

"Tua-Aeng, talk to her." Mew encouraged him.

"Okay." Gulf returned his hand close to his little daughter and petted "Hi, little princess." He said, naturally and Mew smiled "Were you dreaming?" His voice was sweet and soft.

The softest tone of voice he's ever used in his life.

The baby mumble again and her eyes seemed to want to open as she moved. Gulf continued to caress a little, touching his daughter's small hand and she grabbed his finger suddenly,and hard.

" _ Aow _ !" Gulf said surprised, but didn't pull his hand, just looked at the doctor and Mew walked over to see why the boyfriend had made that sound "She held my finger." He reported smiling.

"She did?" Mew looked extremely happy, bending down and staying close to Gulf, looking at his little daughter holding Gulf's index finger "She is amazing."

"And strong, ooee! She is truly holding my finger." Gulf said, trying to lift his finger slightly and his daughter pulling it back.

"This is the first time, right?" The doctor asked the nurse who nodded cheerfully "This is a great sign."

"Seriously?" Mew asked in surprise and squeezed Gulf's shoulder tightly "Nong, she liked you."

"I'm your favorite  _ Papa _ , right?" Gulf spoke, jokingly, and unexpectedly the baby made an expression similar to a smile, along with a sound as if she were happy "Phi! Look!"

_ That was the sweetest and most beautiful sound.  _ Mew and Gulf thought.

"She is so beautiful." Mew said, excited "How lucky we are."

"Princess, let papa go, I promise to come back, but I think I'm already here too long." Gulf said, a little afraid of harming that precious baby "We'll be back soon,  _ Daddy Mew _ is also here."

"Let me take a picture of you." Mew said, pulling the phone out of his pocket.

Gulf quickly turned to smile and Mew made two pictures, approaching the artificial incubator that the other baby was in, quickly taking a picture of him, to have the memory from the first day of the two babies in their lives.

The younger man had already let go of his daughter's small strong hand and moved away from the incubator. Gulf thought it wouldn't be that hard to walk away, he was really sorry to be walking away from his daughter and leaving her there.

But they both knew now that there was no regret for their decision and that they couldn't wait for the moment to bring their babies home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I want to say that in the next chapter we'll have the conversation with the family and finally the babies go home (so the time will pass a little, but I'll inform you, ok?)
> 
> Just for curiosity: I've already chosen the babies' names!!!! I'll tell you the abbreviation and you can make guesses :)
> 
> SAJ & SRJ (Two names and a surname)
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
